


Thing

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [17]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's surrounded, bound, helpless, and hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1721649#t1721649).

Linkara woke up tied to a chair. It was merely a mark of how screed up his life was that he didn’t immediately panic, only tested the ropes to see how well they were tied. It was only upon discovering that he couldn’t slip out like he normally did that he started to worry.

The next thing he noticed was that his coat, vest, hat, and tie had been removed. This was slightly creepy, but not too horrifying, and Linkara concluded that it was just easier to tie him up with few clothes.

He looked around and realized he was still surrounded by cybermats, all staring at him with the sort of adorable creepiness he had come to expect from them, though they were definitely more in the creepy territory now.

There were footsteps from the kitchen and Harvey—no, the thing that looked like Harvey, Linkara refused to think of it as his friend—came into the room, still baring that horrible smirk. Linkara glared at it. “What have you done with Harvey and Linksano?” he demanded.

“They’re safe,” the Harvey…thing? Robot? Clone?...said. “Safer than you, right now.” It walked over to Linkara, standing close to him. It stood for a moment before it suddenly backhanded Linkara across the face, knocking his glasses off and sending them across the room. They hit the wall and cracked.

“What are you doing?” Linkara gasped.

“I’m going to break you,” the Harvey-thing said. “I’m going to destroy you…make you suffer before I present you to my King.”

Before Linkara could say again, the Harvey-thing punched him in the eye, which Linkara could feel bruising almost immediately. A hit to his chest, his shoulder, his nose, and he couldn’t think, could barely even breathe as his nose broke and bled. But he didn’t scream, only continued to struggle. He wouldn’t give it any sort of satisfaction.

It stepped back, still smirking. “Going to be difficult?” it asked mockingly.

“Screw you!” Linkara snapped.

It reached out and grabbed Linkara’s throat, squeezing it hard. Linkara fought for breath, but he couldn’t shake it off, he was going to pass out or die here…

It let go and Linkara took several gasping breaths, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose to his mouth. “You will break,” it said. “You will hurt. And you will feel fear.”

“No,” Linkara choked out. “I’m not afraid…you can’t hurt me enough.”

The Harvey-thing’s smirk grew. “Can’t I?” it asked. It grabbed Linkara’s shirt collar and pulled, tearing the buttons off and leaving his chest bare. It punched his chest and stomach several times, making Linkara cough and stop struggling.

It moved down then, pulling at his belt buckle. Linkara jerked back instinctively as it reached into his pants and started groping him.

“Stop it!” Linkara cried, trying to sound demanding, but it came out more like begging.

“What are you going to do?” the Harvey-thing asked. It pulled Linkara’s pants down, leaving him mostly bare. It grabbed his cock and started stroking, laughing softly as it forced him to arousal. Linkara whimpered and started trying to escape again, but the ropes were too tight.

It stopped after a moment and stood up.  It then grabbed Linkara’s legs and forced them apart, leaving him completely exposed. Linkara tired to kick out at it, but its grip was too strong.

“Hold still,” it commanded.

Linkara whimpered again, tears slipping down his face and mixing with the blood. He couldn’t move, couldn’t fight as the thing that was still pretending to be his friend thrust its plastic fingers inside him. He screamed, clenching against the intrusion. It laughed again and pushed in further, stretching and tearing him. Linkara couldn’t stop himself from screaming anymore, begging it to stop, praying for someone to hear him…

It pulled its hand away. Linkara’s eyes were closed, his face wet from blood and tears. He only had a moment’s respite before he heard a zipper and then a greater invasion, tearing through him, taking and destroying what little pride he had left. He screamed louder, trying to pull free, to push the Harvey-thing off him. He didn’t succeed, only felt the pain increase as it thrust harder.

It reached down and started stroking him again, send a wave of unwelcome heat through his body. Linkara gave up fighting, falling limp on the chair, just waiting for an end.

After an age, it finally stopped. Linkara kept his eyes squeezed shut as his body seized then shuddered as he came, unable to bear the sight of Harvey doing this, even if it wasn’t really him. Linkara let his body release and felt the thing above him do the same, spilling something that Linkara didn’t want to contemplate into him.

They stayed there for a moment before the thing stood up. It looked at Linkara, still smirking.

“Time to go,” it said.

Linkara didn’t respond. He was aching and exhausted and didn’t even have the strength for a token struggle as the Harvey-thing untied him. It picked him up and set him on his feet. It watched him sway for a moment before it knelt and fixed his pants. Linkara whimpered weakly, fighting the urge to vomit or faint.

It picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, bleeding and gasping, shirt ripped open as it carried him into the portal.


End file.
